


Congratulations

by BigFatBumblebee



Series: Councilor Kenobi [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Assorted Jedi Cameos, Bail Organa Cameo, But he gets one anyway, Drinking, Everyone Loves Obi-Wan, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, He doesn't want a party, Humor, Padme Cameo, Very Cheesy, gratuitous fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:33:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23915383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigFatBumblebee/pseuds/BigFatBumblebee
Summary: Obi-Wan has just accepted his seat on the Jedi High Council. It’s intimidating, overwhelming and an awful lot of work. Luckily, he has good friends who know exactly what he needs.Or, How to Throw A Party For An IntrovertThis is a direct sequel to my other story "Take a Seat Kenobi” but it should *fingers crossed* work on it's own
Series: Councilor Kenobi [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1723804
Comments: 41
Kudos: 313





	Congratulations

Obi-Wan Kenobi’s first council meeting was something he’d never forget, he was sure. Of course, if anyone were to ask him what it was about, he’d be completely unable to recall. He had struggled to pay attention to the minutia of the discussion…or indeed most of it, instead putting all his efforts in to stamping down the mental giggles that were threatening to come out all the way through.

It was the pre-curser to the meeting that had been something akin to an out of body experience when he, to his absolute and eternal amazement, had been asked to serve on the council. The Jedi High Council.

Leaning against the wall of the elevator he cringed as he thought about it.

 _‘The Negotiator’ indeed_. He thought sarcastically. He had acquitted himself with all the eloquence and gravitas of a concussed porg.

A concussed porg with a drinking problem.

A concussed porg with a drinking problem and a broken hearing aid.

He might be a touch hysterical, he reflected. He glanced down at the datapad clutched in his hand. Still downloading. 

As the meeting had finally drawn to a close Master Mundi had directed him to the council Padawan on duty in the antechamber, who had cheerfully set up the dazed Master’s personal pad to download enough information to start his very own archive. He had his new meeting schedule, security clearance, code of conduct guidelines, status updates on all current projects and missions, personnel information for every Jedi in the temple, information about his allowance and the option of rooms available to him, information pertaining to classes and courses he would need to attend, and how his position in the GAR would change. 

The Padawan had rattled all this off with a seemingly genuinely pleased grin. Obi-Wan recalled he taught the youth in a class at some point.

“Thank you Padawan Affron”

“No problem, congratulations Master Kenobi”

Obi-Wan had managed to return their smile with a somewhat shaky one of his own.

He straightened up as the lift began to slow down and collected himself as he strode out and towards the safety of his little flat.

He felt Anakin tugging on their bond and Obi-Wan felt a little guilty, he had been in there far longer than he had anticipated. A life changing few hours.

He sent back a pulse of apology to his newly knighted former charge and a mental image of their flat. Accompanied, quite by accident, by that of a cup of tea.

Anakin sensed his former masters slip and sent a fond poke back, though no doubt Anakin could sense his discombobulation; there was an undercurrent of concern.

_How in the galaxy was he going to break it to his friend?_

Anakin had always had issues with the council. Despite Obi-Wan’s best efforts the younger Jedi had never trusted them, always believing they were out of touch and unfairly strict. Obi-Wan had tried, over the years, to mend their relationship, but for their first few years he himself was in the dog house with the council, and the damage was well and truly done.

He sighed, before catching himself and flashing quick polite smiles at those he passed in the busy corridors. Their flat was in a heavily populated area of the temple, much to the annoyance of both the Kenobi/Skywalker team and their neighbours.

Still, growing up with the flat constantly full of noisy teenagers and Qui-Gon’s many friends, and then again when Anakin was young and they both opted to start his training in the privacy of their living room rather than the dojos, the flat’s location had provided ample opportunities for Obi-Wan to practice his diplomacy; placating annoyed neighbours and the occasional temple guard.

He felt Anakin’s presence buzzing on the other side of the door as he palmed it open.

“Master, there you are!”

Anakin’s cheerful greeting came from the kitchen, accompanied by the happy whistling of the kettle. Obi-Wan grunted back and hung up his robe.

“You OK Obi-Wan?” he stuck his head around the door questioningly.

“Yes yes I’m fine thank you.” Obi-Wan continued standing in the middle of the room and looked down at his datapad again. Still downloading. His companion raised his eyebrows slowly.

“…Sure” he said “Anyway here you go” he handed the dazed man the mug and flung himself on to their battered sofa He stared up at his Master and Obi-Wan sat down stiffly next to him.

Anakin peered at him.

“So,” he asked cautiously “how did the meeting go?”

“Oh fine.”

Obi-Wan sipped his tea. _“Fairly standard stuff really. There’ll be a trip to Illum next week and a new security firewall in the archives. Oh and I’m on the council now and am therefore in charge of you and everybody else.”_

_Get it together Kenobi._

With a start he realised Anakin had been speaking to him for the last few moments.

“…and then Master Nu yelled at me, but it was only a little bit of juice…”

“Anakin, we need to talk” Obi-Wan interrupted him gracelessly. The younger man looked surprised for a moment before smiling slightly.

“…er, we are talking Obi-Wan” he pointed out.

“Oh. Good.”

He took a minute to choose his next words.

“Are you breaking up with me Master?” Anakin teased.

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes.

“I…it’s about the meeting.” He started, noting he now had his young friend’s full attention. “The council, they…offered me a seat.” He finished cautiously.

Anakin looked at him expectantly.

Obi-Wan looked back, equally expectant.

Apparently finally realising there was no more to come, Anakin broke the slightly awkward silence.

“Er…that’s good, I suppose.” He paused, floundering. “Very…considerate of them. Did you need it? I mean, have you hurt your legs?” he asked, concerned.

Obi-Wan looked at him uncomprehending.

“What?” he asked, suddenly quite concerned for Anakin’s sanity, before it hit him. He nearly slapped a hand to his head.

“No, Anakin not a seat, a _seat._ ” he repeated. “A seat on the council” he clarified frustratedly.

He watched as understanding dawned.

“Oh…wow” his former Padawan breathed. He sat back against the sofa, blue eyes going wide Obi-Wan could almost see the cogs turning in his mind as he processed the information.

“Yes” he agreed wholeheartedly and joined him, slumping on the sofa with a sigh.

“The council…I mean, wow”

“Yes.”

Anakin turned to look at him. Obi-Wan couldn’t gauge his reaction yet and watched him with growing apprehension. He supposed he would have to meditate on the fact that Anakin’s opinion meant so much to him, but that was a problem for another day.

“I can’t believe it” he said finally. Obi-Wan smiled faintly. _Tell me about it._ He opened his mouth to agree when his young friend corrected himself.

“No no I mean obviously.” He paused clearly looking for the right words. “You’re easily as good as them Master, better even” Obi-Wan again opened his mouth to correct him, slightly embarrassed all of a sudden. “I’m just surprised I suppose” the young man carried on.

Obi-Wan didn’t know what to say. All his fine words seemed to get stuck in his throat. He sent a pulse of gratitude and fondness down their bond, and received a similar one in return. And an accompanying elbow in the ribs.

They sat for a moment in silence, sipping tea and lost in their own thoughts. The datapad was still downloading and Obi-Wan was frankly getting rather alarmed.

“The Council” Anakin repeated in wonder. And then his tone took on a decidedly mischievous note as he turned to Obi-Wan again.

“Imagine what we can do now you’re on the council Master!”

Obi-Wan groaned.

\---

Breaking the news to Reeft proved to be a bit more predictable. A couple of drinks in when he shared the news, his friend reacted exactly as Obi-Wan would’ve expected.

“Obi that’s great!” Reeft’s shout of glee came with a rather forceful whack on the shoulder. Obi-Wan couldn’t help but laugh. The afternoon had given him a bit of time to get to grips with his news and think seriously about the changes it would bring.

“Isn’t it?” Anakin chimed in with a grin from a spot on the floor, raising his glass. Somehow the young man had weaselled himself an invite. Obi-Wan suspected it was mainly for the whisky, and the fact that Reeft’s new Padawan had been unexpectedly called upon to chaperone a creche trip and would be out for the evening.

Obi-wan was disappointed but couldn’t deny he was glad to have an evening of adult drinking in light of his current situation.

“Thank you” He replied warmly, taking a deep drink from his rum. Reeft really had saved him the good stuff.

“Course’ we always knew it.” Reeft said, large frame lounging on his own similarly battered sofa and taking another sip of his drink. “Perfect Padawan an’ all” he said, throwing a wink in Anakin’s direction.

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes. _That stupid nickname!_

“Better than shit Padawan though, isn’t it Reeft?” He asked innocently to a snort from Anakin.

“Ouch” the man in question responded with a grin. He raised his glass.

“To Councillor Kenobi”

“Councillor Kenobi” Anakin echoed.

Obi-Wan raised his own glass and drank deeply.

“I can’t wait for you to tell the others.”

“Yeah Master, when are they gonna announce it?”

Obi-Wan nodded.

“It’ll be on the Temple Network as an announcement tomorrow morning I think.” He supposed he’d better brace himself and tell his friends outside of the temple at some point. He took another sip of the whisky and felt it warming him.

“You know what this means” Reeft said leadingly, looking between them. 

“It means I can order you about” Obi-Wan pointed out helpfully. Reeft shook his head.

“You’ve been doing that for years” he dismissed. Anakin snickered. “No no my friends, this means drinking.”

“We are drinking…”

“Master!” Anakin chimed in in an exasperated tone.

“No Obi” Reeft said slowly, as if speaking to a particularly unintelligent youngling “drinking in a party setting. A party.”

“Aw yeah!” Anakin cheered. 

“Ah, no.”

Both his companions turned to him, Reeft looked mildly annoyed and Anakin was sporting an impressive pout.

“Aww come on Obi! We didn’t even get to throw you a Knighting party!” Reeft wheedled

“Absolutely not. We’re having a nice little celebration just now and that’s all there is to it.” Obi-Wan said firmly.

“Wait, Master you didn’t get a Knighting party?”

Obi-Wan smiled a little at Anakin’s scandalized expression.

“No, that was one trial I managed to avoid.” He said drily, pouring himself and Reeft another drink, reaching over and handing the bottle to Anakin, who was already looking a little flushed.

“And the rest” Reeft muttered. Obi-Wan elected to ignore him.

“Yes there was a small boy from Tatooine following me around you see” he finished flippantly, with a fond smile at his former Padawan on the floor.

“Well that settles it, the universe owes you a party Obi-Wan” the ‘small boy’ in question replied seriously.

“Atta boy Skywalker” Reeft encouraged. Obi-Wan had the sinking feeling he was about to lose control of the situation.

“Absolutely not, It’s not a celebration it’s a very serious job, and we’re in the middle of a war. People hardly-“

“Aww Rubbish, Force knows everything else has gone to kark. People need something to celebrate!” Reeft countered.

“But I’m not it!”

“Sure you are, Force knows you deserve a party”

“I really don’t”

“Do”

“Do not”

“Do”

“Do n-“ Obi-Wan cut himself off with a frustrated sigh. How did Reeft always manage to bring out his inner fifteen-year-old? “We are too old for this.”

Anakin, who had been watching the whole exchange like an Alderaanian tennis match, laughed at them both.

“Master, if you really don’t want a party we’ll try not to” he promised. Obi-Wan raised his eyebrows.

“You’ll try? What kind of guarantee is that?” he asked incredulously, biting back a familiar adage.

Anakin laughed again and took another drink, definitely at least tipsy at this point.

“Best I can do at this point Master. Councillor Kenobi.” He said. Reeft chuckled.

“I’m with the kid. No guarantees.”

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes and looked at Reeft, before significantly moving his gaze to Anakin and then the door. With a smile his old friend nodded.

“Well gentlemen” he looked at his chrono “I have to be up and sober for my new Padawan in the morning and you, Skywalker, have a party to plan” Obi-Wan glared at him “Oh no sorry pardon me, I mean lots of serious Jedi work to do. Of course.”

Reeft stood up and grabbed Anakin’s hand, hauling him to his feet. Force help him his former Padawan excelled at nearly everything, but he was yet to learn how to handle his drink.

“Thanks” the young man mumbled. In an unusual fit of politeness, he collected the empty glasses and made for the kitchen slowly. 

“Better put him to bed Obi” Reeft said, looking after the sluggish knight. Obi-Wan nodded.

“Yes indeed” he agreed with a smile. “Thank you for tonight my friend, it’s been a pleasure.”

“No worries, and congratulations again”

“Thank you”

Anakin reappeared looking sleepier than ever and the two men started putting their boots back on. The younger fumbling ever so slightly

“See you soon Reeft” Obi-Wan looked at his old friend in the eye “And I mean it. No. Party” he said sternly, using what Anakin dubbed his ‘Master Kenobi’ voice.

Reeft just gave a comically elaborate formal bow but threw another wink at Anakin.

“Reeft!” Obi-Wan scolded. Anakin giggled unhelpfully.

“Sorry sorry, of course, we’ll try not to.” He said, unrepentant as he showed both his guests out in to the corridor.

Obi-Wan drew a breath but with one final cocky wave the door was shut in their faces. Charming.

\---

The following day was as disruptive as Obi-Wan anticipated. The news went out first thing and Obi-Wan came out of his morning meditation to fifteen messages and counting. After his breakfast took more than an hour, desperately shovelling spoonful’s of porridge in in between calls, he elected to divert all but council or GAR frequencies to his inbox.

Everyone he’d ever met seemed to be coming out of the woodwork leaving congratulatory messages. Even his friends off planet made sure to drop him a line, and as much as he found it all terribly uncomfortable, he couldn’t deny he was touched at the sheer volume of people who remembered him.

Anakin of course surfaced just in time to silently laugh at him out of frame as he awkwardly fumbled his way through the congratulations and compliments. All he could do was make very rude hand gestures at the irritating young man in between calls and bites of breakfast, and remind him that he had in fact moved out and therefore could stop eating Obi-Wan’s food thank you very much. 

That day and the next few were spent frantically searching the archives, and running from office to office whilst he ploughed his way through the eye-wateringly large dossier that had finally downloaded to his pad – and to his horror included an intimidating introductory schedule for the week: Amongst others he was due for a briefing in the creche, spent a very tedious two hours in the Security Master’s office, the quarter Master insisted on seeing him (and wasn’t that fun? ‘ _A Councillor is expected to look the part Master Kenobi, here’s three more robes_.) On top of that he had courses and assessments to arrange with various heads of discipline and an incredible amount of reading to get through.

All the while wading through well-wishers and attending actual council meetings, which he found incredibly taxing whilst he gained his footing in the new setting.

It was the end of day four of his tenure as a member of the Jedi High Council, and Obi-Wan seriously considered the merits of setting up a satellite temple on Hoth. Cold, but peaceful at least.

He slowed as he reached his door, stretching out his senses with the Force.

His flat was blissfully empty and he sighed in relief. On top of everything else he’d spent the last three days pre-empting his arrival in most rooms with his Force senses, and bracing himself for a drunken Reeft and Anakin, and undoubtably Qunlan Vos (who had left a number of crude messages for him in leu of congratulations) jumping out with a bottle of something and shouting at him.

He hated surprises. And whilst he enjoyed a good celebration as much as the next person, he found it very difficult to be the centre of people’s time and attention. He shuddered at the thought.

\---

“Hi Master”

Face down in an undignified heap on the couch, Obi-Wan groaned as Anakin bounded in after dinner.

“Ugh. Not now Anakin” he pleaded, and felt the irritating Knight grin in the Force. Obi-Wan lifted his head and scowled at him. Since his announcement Anakin had been sending him ‘helpful’ information about his new position and requests, only serving to provide unnecessary and incredibly annoying distractions. The boy just loved winding Obi-Wan up, he thought grumpily. 

_“Did you know High Councillors can officiate weddings?”_

_“Obi-Wan, you’re the youngest council member in a century. Did you know that?”_

_“Master can you check if the council chairs have secret compartments for booze?”_

_“You’re the only Master of Soresu on the council now Obi-Wan”_

_“Can I borrow your clearance to check out the holocrons in the archive?”_

Obi-Wan thought his head might explode.

“Go away Anakin.”

The menace in question just snickered.

“Someone’s cheery” he teased, flopping down on the sofa, unceremoniously shoving his harried Master’s feet out of the way to make space. Obi-Wan grunted at him again as Anakin patted him patronisingly on the back.

“There there, there there.”

Obi-Wan barely resisted the urge to hit him, but sat up all the same.

“What can I do for you Knight Skywalker?” he asked politely with the same charming smile he usually reserved for politicians and the Quartermaster. 

Anakin regarded him for a moment, as if considering the question carefully.

“Come out for a drink with me.”

Obi-Wan blinked at him.

“No.”

“Aw come on Master please?”

“Absolutely not.”

Obi-Wan could see a familiar pout about to make an appearance.

“But I’m bored! And I haven’t seen you for ages!”

Obi-Wan looked at him incredulously.

“It’s been four days Anakin! And I’m quite sure I can find something productive to do.” He sniped back.

“I knew you’d say that” the other man sighed. “That’s not the point Obi-Wan! It’ll be fun, you need a distraction.”

Obi-Wan gestured down to the datapads that had mounted up on his caf table.

“The last thing I need is a distraction, I’ve got so much to do!” he cried.

“Well It’s not as if it’s urgent” Anakin shrugged “you’ve got the rest of your life on the council.” He pointed out.

‘ _till you’re rumbled, and they boot you off’_ a small treacherous voice in the back of Obi-Wan’s mind interrupted. He shook his head and began to argue some more but Anakin stood up and offered his hand out.

“How about this” he proposed. “You come out with me for one drink and I’ll leave you alone for the rest of the week. We can even go to that horrible place with the crap band and the old man beers.”

Obi-Wan sighed, torn. He could see his old Padawan wasn’t going to give up, and if he was totally honest with himself a quick pint in The Happy Tankard did sound preferable to his evening with his data pads. Not to mention a few pester free days sounded nice.

Anakin grinned smugly down at him, watching his resolve crumble.

“Ahhh fine. Fine!” he stood up and threw his hands in the air. “But one drink Padawan I mean it.” He said firmly.

“Sure Master, of course”

“I mean it!”

He sighed as his robe was flung at him.

\---

Obi-Wan looked lovingly into his half empty pint glass and sighed contentedly. The smoky, dingy bar in the mid-levels might just be his happy place, he considered.

Anakin, not so much.

The young Knight had no taste for a refreshing cold pint of beer, referring to Obi-Wan’s ales and bitters as ‘old man drinks’, preferring instead obnoxious spirits and mixes that, as far as Obi-Wan was concerned, tasted like desserts. And he liked to drink his desserts in shiny bars with music that Young People enjoy. Apparently.

“OK so I know we said one drink but the Galaxy’s Worst Band is on later on if that changes anything?”

It was touching how keen Anakin was to spend time with him if he was willing to put up with the Happy Tankard and everything that came with it.

Nonetheless, Obi-Wan shot him a warning glance and raised an eyebrow.

“Now then, a good negotiator never goes back on the…” Obi-Wan trailed off, a confused frown on his face as he looked towards the entrance to the bar. “Is that…Bail?” he asked disbelievingly as he spotted the tall figure of the senator for Alderaan enter the pub and glance around, followed shortly by a smaller being. “And…Padme?” he asked again, utterly astounded to see the elegant, sophisticated Senator in a bar that sold wine from a tap.

Anakin took a long sip of his fluorescent green drink.

“Huh, I think it is!” he answered, turning away from his Master to look towards the door. “That is so weird.”

Obi-Wan looked at the back of his head sharply as he waved them both over to their table in the corner of the smoky bar. It wasn’t as crowded as normal and they were both able to come over with no jostling or shouting.

“Obi-Wan! Knight Skywalker!” Bail greeted them with his usual cheerfulness and Padme gave a generous smile. “What in the stars are you two doing here?”

Padme motioned for them to remain sitting as both men started to stand in greeting. 

“It’s lovely to see you two, I didn’t know you drank here!” She said, seemingly just as surprised.

Obi-Wan smelled a whomprat. However, suspicion is no reason to be rude, and he gestured to the two empty chairs at their table.

“Senators, this is a lovely surprise. Won’t you join us?”

“Why we’d love to Master Kenobi, thank you.” Padme smiled and gracefully sat down whilst Bail made for the bar.

“It’s lovely to see you both” she said warmly. “I’m meeting Sabe here later, it’s our place for getting away from it all” she explained and looked at them both curiously. “I’m surprised to see you here Anakin, I didn’t think this was your kind of place?”

Anakin gave a casual shrug.

“Oh you know, Obi-Wan dragged me out, I thought I’d better humour him.” He explained with a very put-upon sigh.

“Erm excuse me! This whole operation was your idea!” Obi-Wan had to swallow his indignation at that moment whilst Padme laughed, because Bail returned with a tray of drinks.

“Here you go” he began “same again for the Jedi, the closest I could find to sparkling wine for the lady, and one for me” he said happily, setting the drinks down in front of their new owners and folding himself in to a rickety chair.

“Oh Bail you didn’t have to…” Obi-Wan started, feeling a little awkward at the unsolicited drink. Predictably he was waved away.

“Nonsense, it’s a cheap round” he dismissed. “I can’t believe I’ve never been here before” he said, looking around in wonder. “Did Padme tell you we’re meeting Sabe later?” he asked.

Obi-Wan looked at him for a beat.

“Yes…she did” he answered slowly.

“So how are things in the Temple?” Padme asked encouragingly, with perhaps just a little too much enthusiasm. “It must be very strange you two going on separate missions now?”

Between the talented conversationalists who had joined them and the ambience of the bar the next hour or so passed very pleasantly and the stressed Master found himself becoming very engaged. It wasn’t until he reached the bottom of his second pint that the serving droid arrived at their table and deposited another two in front of him.

Obi-Wan looked up startled.

“Oh I’m sorry I didn’t order these.” He felt Anakin snicker and Bail and Padme looked on with carefully polite smiles. The droid whirred at him.

“These were ordered for this table” the serving droid said unhelpfully, before sashaying away on it’s two wheels.

“Someone’s popular” Bail said cheerfully, whilst Anakin picked up one of the drinks and took a sip before pulling a face.

“Anakin! That could be from anybody” Obi-Wan scolded, almost absentmindedly, before turning to do a quick scan of the room.

Though what he saw made him stop short. To say the least.

There were an awful lot of familiar faces in the pub.

All around the room in small groups, laughing and drinking, was a collection of the last people he’d ever expect to see gracing the sticky floors of the Happy Tankard:

His jaw falling open, amongst others, he spotted Depa and Luminara playing cards at a booth, whilst Reeft and Vos were recounting a raucous story to a couple of the archive staff he knew well. Kit Fisto was chatting at the bar to Bant’s friend he knew vaguely and Feemor was just coming through the door with one of the temple guards. Sabe had indeed joined Bail and Padme and it looked like Master Toll from the Creche was buying Anakin’s friend Tru a drink.

Most of them waved when he caught sight of them, some pulled completely over the top expressions of surprise and a couple raised their glasses in greeting.

He turned back around slowly and looked down at the table in front of him for a moment, attempting to process.

Opening himself up in the Force he could’ve kicked himself for his lack of awareness; the whole pub was crammed with familiar presences, happily wrapping themselves around him and each other.

“Anakin” he asked in a careful tone of polite interest, not looking up from the grotty table.

“Yes Master?”

“Is it possible, that I know everyone in this bar?” he asked mildly. He heard a very undignified snort from Padme to his left. 

Anakin just shrugged.

“You know a lot of people.” He pointed out casually.

“Anakin…”

The young man finally broke under his mentors unimpressed stare.

“It’s not a party” he said defensively. “Just all your friends drinking where you are, because you’ve had some good news.” He explained

Obi-Wan blinked.

“How is that not a party?”

His former charge gave a very dramatic sigh.

“Honestly Obi-Wan you’re so self-centred. Not everything is about you.”

Padme and Bail both burst into snorts and giggles at his confounded look.

“What-“ he began

“Congratulations Master Kenobi” Padme interrupted, putting a hand on his shoulder as she and Bail stood up.

“It was nice to celebrate with you my friend, enjoy your evening” Bail bid him farewell with a wave as they moved off.

Obi-Wan was speechless. He looked over at his smirking friend, an undeniable warmth blooming unbidden in his chest.

“You did…this?” he said, before giving up and sending a pulse of gratitude and fondness down their bond. Obi-Wan smiled like he hadn’t since before Geonosis.

It was perfect. No shouting, no embarrassing surprises or awkward speeches. Just everyone he wanted to spend time with, being there with him in his favourite pub.

Anakin just shrugged again.

“Don’t worry about it Master.”

At that moment Depa Billaba and Lumara sat down in the Senators’ vacant seats.

“Obi-Wan!” Depa exclaimed, placing a hand over her heart dramatically. “Fancy seeing you here!” she said, a sparkle in her eye. Luminara (who, if Obi-Wan wasn’t much mistaken, was rather tipsy) started giggling.

He couldn’t help it, he looked at them both and burst out laughing.

“Hello there”

They grinned at him in response and pushed a couple more pints over to them. Obi-Wan took one gratefully and drank deeply. 

“We wanted to say congrats!” Luminara explained, just a touch too loudly, “before Reeft and Vos come over here and you wake up in a bin with no boots on” she laughed with a little snort. 

“That was one time” Obi-Wan protested.

“Master?”

The two women ignored them both, quickly bidding their goodbyes as sure enough, Reeft and Quinlan Vos began to make their way over. The first of what appeared would be number of well-wishers. 

“Don’t let them monopolise you Obi-Wan” Depa instructed kindly before moving away further into the now rather crowded noisy pub.

“Kenobi! Bloody well done!”

“Obi-Wan, I can’t stay long I just wanted to say hello”

“Congratulations Master Obi-Wan”

\---

And whilst he had just a couple of regrets the morning after, he reflected nursing his caf and painkillers, that the night turned out to be one Obi-Wan would long remember, full of warm conversation, good friends and laughter. No expectations, just too many drinks with the people who knew him best. 

Force knows they would all need memories of nights like these in the days ahead.

**Author's Note:**

> Massive thanks to silverhowl55 who gave me some excellent inspiration and the idea for this story. I would never have thought to do a sequel to Take A Seat Kenobi but I had so much fun writing it! 
> 
> silverhowl55 I'm not sure it's exactly what you meant but I hope you enjoy all the same.


End file.
